


FALL

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Series: Inktober [20]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: (Cuddling with Tzuyu was something she was always fine with.)Or: I attempt to and fail at writing Mitzu fluff.





	FALL

There's something to be said for the atmosphere fall affords; something to be said for the cool, crisp air and for the colorful shower of leaves that rustle endlessly in the breeze. 

(And as Mina settles her head against the cool window of the car, she sleepily watches the sky turn into a perfect blend of reds, oranges, and pinks.)

It's relaxing, and after a long day of rehearsals and interviews, she relishes in the impending promise of a hot shower and warm sheets. Mina knows her bandmates feel the same way from the silence that envelops the vehicle- an unusual phenomenon.

(Jihyo is scrolling though her phone, probably going through the comments on their performance, Momo is knocked out in the back, and Chaeyoung is bobbing slowly along to whatever she is listening to in her headphones.) 

Mina herself is on the verge of falling asleep, but as they pass a familiar block she knows they're only a few minutes from the dorm. 

-

It's a struggle getting all nine of them through the door, but once they do everyone splits off in preparation for sleeping off the shared exhaustion.

"Mina." A soft voice pulls her attention from digging through her bag for a charger. 

"Yes?" She replies, not bothering to look up, slightly vexed as she checks through every pocket. She'd had it this morning and knew she put it back because that's what she always did-

"You can take a shower first, and if you're looking for your charger you let Nayeon borrow it earlier remember?" 

In her crouched position Tzuyu towers over her more than usual, and from Mina's vantage she's taken aback because honestly, even after being up for a solid thirty two hours the younger member manages to still look breathtaking. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah," Tzuyu nods, giving her the softest kind of smile that shows off her dimple, "go relax." 

Mina's not sure if she wants to hug the latter or just cry, so instead, she simply smiles back and trudges her way to the small bathroom, leaning heavily against the door after locking it. 

She'd be the first to admit that she wasn't the most vocal or outgoing, and sometimes, she needed to be alone to just _breath_. 

(She loved her job, everything about it really, but sometimes- sometimes she missed not having to constantly be thinking about the next step. And having someone by her side who understood that- having someone like Tzuyu who could read her with just a look was something she was always grateful for.) 

\- 

When she gets back into her room, she realizes she must have taken more time than she'd thought. 

On her bed there's a pile of folded clothes and a small note written in mangled Hangul. 

And it's the sight of the faded grey sweatshirt that makes Mina's lips tug upward at the edges. After she's slipped into the sleep shorts that have been set out for her she can't stop herself from bringing the fabric of the hoodie up to her face and inhaling the familiar scent. 

(It was Tzuyu's, admittedly, but these days the article of clothing was worn more by herself than the latter.) 

Tugging the sweatshirt over her head, Mina chuckles at the way she nearly drowns in it. 

It was slightly large on the tall maknae, so for her it was practically a gown. 

But that was one of the things she loves the most about wearing it. Hanging loosely atop her petite frame, the lining is soft against her skin from years of wear and washes, and though it's no longer the as bright as it should be it still holds its own charm. 

(And in a way, it reminds Mina a lot of its true owner- soft and all encompassing, Tzuyu is attentive in a way that isn't overbearing but just right.) 

The door behind her opens quietly and she watches as her girlfriend strides in holding a plastic bag; no doubt filled with snacks from the convenience store across the street. 

"I got us some stuff but," Tzuyu pauses after noticing the way Mina was just staring in her direction, "hey, you okay?" 

Stepping forward, Mina takes the bag from the others grip and throws it onto the nearest dresser before leaning up on her toes to plant a gentle kiss to the corner of Tzuyu's lips. 

"Aren't you tired?" Mina murmurs, slowly tugging them both towards the edge of her bed. 

"Slightly." Tzuyu nods, blinking. "But I know we don't have a lot of time off so I figured we could do something together. I know you've been wanting to watch that new show together so..." 

"There's always tomorrow," she smiles, "how about we just get some sleep and figure something out later." 

"Okay, if that's fine with you." 

"Of course." 

(Cuddling with Tzuyu was something she was always fine with.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It feels like forever since I've updated- I'm so sorry! Hopefully you enjoyed this oneshot; thanks so much for reading and sticking with this series :)


End file.
